Last for ever
by Jazyrha
Summary: If Only Our Love Could've Last For Ever, SakuraChan... But It Couldn't, He Knew Now. RxR Please! KakaSaku! Kakashi's POV. Please tell me what you think!


_**Last Forever…**_

And I still remember. I remember how your warm body felt against mine.

You always felt so warm, so real. You always laid in my arms, your face hiding in my chest, like you wanted to disappear in the beating rhythm of my heart. I laughed with that, asking why you were so afraid, what made you cling to me like that.

"To make sure you never let me go."

"I'll never let you go."

_If only your warmth __could've last for ever._

And I still remember. I remember your smile.

You always smiled, to everyone, every day. You smiled to me the most. You smiled because I couldn't anymore. You smiled, hoping you could heal my frozen heart. You always seemed so happy, shining brighter than the sun ever could. You always smiled, when you walked beside me. I laughed with that, asking why you were so happy, why you were still smiling after all what you've been through.

"To make you smile back."

"I'll always smile to you."

_If only your smile could've last for ever._

And I still remember. I still remember your promises.

You promised me the world. You promised me you'd love me for ever. You promised me that one day, we'd get married and everyone would know of us, and accept it. You promised you loved me, despite the fact that I'm much older, that I was your sensei. You promised you'd catch me when I fall, you promised me you wouldn't care about what others thought. You promised me I was your only love. I laughed with that, asking why you promised so much.

"To make sure you will remember"

"I'll always remember you"

_If only promises could've last for ever._

And I still remember. I remember those moments, of you and me.

You called them 'our moments". Those moments, when I woke up and saw you emerald green eyes floating above me, when I smelled your vanilla scent, when I lifted up my hand to play with your pink hair. The moment when you stood at my door, leaving again. The moment when I told you that I loved you, the moment you said you loved me too. The moment we killed common sense and gave in to love. The moment we left all what we knew, only for each other. We left all our promises from before, ran away from the past, only to found each other waiting on the end. And every day again, when your lips touched mine, we become one a little more. I laughed with that, asked why you loved those moments so much.

"To let you know I love them".

"I'll always love you."

_If only those moments could've last for ever._

And I still remember. I remember your love.

You loved everything around you. You loved the sun, you loved your friends, but above that, you loved me. That's what you always said. Everyday again, when we walked hand in hand under the cherry trees, you said you loved me. I love you too. I really do. You healed me with your innocent, burning love. You loved me, when I couldn't love anything anymore. You loved me, even when the whole world hated us together. You loved me, even when I didn't love myself. You loved me, and for that, I love you too. You loved me everyday. If I could describe love, only one word would leave my mouth: Sakura. You. Only you, were love to me. You loved me, until the end. I laughed with that, asked why you loved me so much.

"Because you saved me from myself."

"I'll always save you."

_If only your love could've last for ever._

And I still remember. I remember your life.

You always lived. When people started to die around you, when you lost your hope, you lived. You always kept on living. You always lived for the people who couldn't live anymore. You said life was the most important thing, because it was the only thing you were born with. You always lived…

Except that one day. You stopped living. You stopped promising. You stopped loving. You stopped breathing. You stopped being you.

And I didn't laugh about it, I didn't ask you why.

I only cried.

_If only…_

And I'll remember you…

_your life could've last for ever…_


End file.
